The Rouge and the Wolverine
by TOTW Fanfiction Edition
Summary: He's a rough trucking War Vet, She's an outcast with no one to call family When James Howlett finds a woman stranded on the sidewalk of Hell's kitchen, named Rouge. Both of them find they are about to get way more than they initial bargained for As the two begin to learn more about each other and themselves, they develop a closeness neither one had felt before. Rated M


Disclaimer: I do not own X-men

James took a sip of beer before letting out a large sigh. Last not had been rough. The dreams had now gotten worst. Could they even be considered dreams at this point. At this point they felt more like flashbacks than dreams. It was nights like last night where he wish he could just fall into a deep coma and not feel anything, Then again, being in a coma for all eternity would be boring after a while wouldn't it?

So he did what he did every day during times like this. He got dressed in white tank top and a pair of blue jeans, got into his truck and blared the radio to high levels, and he drove. There was something about the open highway that was relaxing. It helped him clear his head, helped get those images out of his head. That had been routine now for well over 10 years now not that it meant anything for someone with his abilities. Bad dreams, beer, drive down the highway rinse was and repeat. As the radio began playing, James began to sing loudly to the music

 _Walking down the hills of this old Gravel Road_

 _Not worrying where I've been or where I may be going._

James found himself getting distracted by the music, not realizing until the last second that there was a young woman walking across the road. The young woman darted out of the way as James swerved as he slammed the breaks hard. He found himself staring across the window with the young woman looking at him with a shocked stare. He then let out almost a snarl.

"Hey lady, Didn't anyone tell you to look both ways before crossing the street?!

The young woman started to quiver and stutter a bit, refusing to make direct eye contact with James.

"I-I'm sorry. I was distracted."

James began to look at her with a sideways look. Truth was she looked awful. Her hair was in a mangled mess, her face looked dirty and scared, and she was thin to the point of looking starved. His face started to soften a bit and he let out a sigh.

"What's your name bub?"

Anna …Anna Marie. Who are you?"

" The name is James. What are you doing crossing this street? I mean this isn't exactly a sidewalk. You need a ride to your house?"

Anna turned her face away. "I don't have a home." she mumbled.

James let out a snort, "Please tell me you don't sleep in the back alley."

Anna just stood silent. James knew what that meant. "Aw geez." he mumbled silently. "Do you need a place to stay?"

"no no I don't want to cause you any trouble. I can make it on my own."

"Look it's no trouble, and I'd rather help than hear a story on the news about a woman getting raped and murdered."

She smiled a bit before mouthing the words "Thank you."

James got out and opened the passenger side door pf the truck. He then raised an eyebrow once he noticed her odd fashion statement as she got into the truck.

"Why are you wearing gloves? Its 80 degrees outside.

Anna quickly put her hands in her pockets. "Um I have a condition. I don't want to talk about it."

James just shrugged. "Suit yourself."

James got into the truck and started the engine. He then gave a sideways glance at what was basically the stranger that he allowed into her car.

"So your name is Anna huh?"

Anna nodded. "My foster parents used to call me Rouge, because I used to run away a lot."

James Chuckled. "The Wolverine."

Anna raised an eyebrow. "Do what?"

"That's what my war buddies used to call me. They called me The Wolverine."

Anna Smiled a bit as if pondering on his nickname. "Wolverine, I like that."

"Thanks."

James stopped the truck at a Dairy Queen and got a couple of combo meals. Anna began to scarf down the food much to James's shock.

"Geez kid you'll get yourself sick. How long have you been without a bite?"

"Two days." Anna said sheepishly. James began to shake his head however his thoughts were interrupted when a strange scent entered the air. He then held up a hand as a warning.

"What's Wrong?" Anna asked

"Shhhh"

James pointed at a group of bikers that were heading towards them. Two of them had baseball bats while the 3rd one had a chain.

"Well well well," the ringleader mocked with a gruff sneer. "Look what the cat dragged in."

James gritted his teeth. "Hey Smittie. What brings a long haired hippie like you around here?"

Smittie just gave a fake chuckle before belting Logan across the stomach with his bat. James hunched over in pain. Under normal circumstances James would have just disposed of them, but the fact that there was a witness changed the rules a bit at least for now. He'd let Smittie have a good laugh at least for a bit.

"James, James, James," Smittie mocked. "Always one with the insults. Surely you didn't forget to pay your dues to the Hyena Hounds.

James Growled at him. "Take your protection money, and stick it where the son doesn't shine."

Smittie slammed his bat against James knuckles distinct snapping could be heard. James let out a ferocious roar in pain. Rouge closed her eyes unable to watch. James allowed Smittie to get 3 good whacks in before James Shouted "Enough of this!"

As Smittie lunged to deliver the 4th shot, A sharp wave of pain came over him. He looked down to see three claws cut through his torso blood started spewing from his mouth as he gave a chocking cough. he looked up to see James give a smirk.

"The heck?"

As Smittie fell over backwards, the other two bikers looked at each other in shock.

"The guy's a muttie ." One whispered.

"Well don't just stand there. Let's get out of here."

The two men fled in mere moments leaving James Rouge and a dead body lying in a pool of blood. James looked over at Rouge and shook his head. "Sorry you had to see that bub."

James dug a grave before neatly burying the body. Rouge just stood their silent. James figured she was shocked from seeing him kill a man, but his suspicions were wrong when she finally opened her mouth.

"You're a mutant?"

James was a bit shocked by her question but he nodded. "Got a problem with that bub?"

Rouge shook her head. "No, I'm just shocked I would meet someone…well someone like me."

"So you're a mutant too huh?" James asked with amusement? "What's your powers?

"Um…it's kind of hard to explain and a long story."

"I got time." James Replied

Well...

A/N: It's been a good 2 years sense I have done anything like fanfiction so I am a bit rusty. Please critique and review if you can. Thanks


End file.
